The Death Card
by xKISMETx
Summary: They say love is blind. What they fail to mention is it is also bleak, imoral, and cruel. Beautiful words as fake as his smile. (Card!Au Hetalia Spamano. rated M for smut and gore. WARNING! Death, possible rape, and Romano's mouth.)
1. Prologue

The Death Card

_Fichu comme l'as de pique_ – that is, "filthy as the ace of spades". _How appropriate._

The night was young and bleak, the sun long sense faded over the horizon. A lone soldier sighed, rolling his neck. "Damn sentry." He dragged his feet behind him, half asleep. "I swear, next time Co-" He lurched forward, a terrible grating noise, like a scream. It was followed by more, louder and deeper than the first. War cries. The sentry pitched forward, breaking into a sprint for the bell. He wrapped himself around its rope, yanking on it desperately. He could have laughed in relief when the familiar sound rang throughout the courtyard. The castle awoke with the flames.

He screamed, oh how he screamed. The child stumbled over bodies and debris. They were barely distinguishable through the haze. "Fratello!" It resonated off of the halls, lacking the usual echo. They were too full. Groans of pain came from the corpses lining the floor. A man grabbed his ankle. He stumbled and kicked at him. Another scream, filled with anguish of a deeper kind. "Mother?!" He pushed through, half crawling. He wanted to cry. He emerged from under a fallen beam. As soon as he had arrived. He wanted to leave. A sword was plunged through his mother's throat and left there. She lay bleeding, precious liquid soaking into the carpet and onto the still form of a man he barely recognized as his father. She choked, still hunched over his form. Her arms spasmed, grasping. She sent him a look of such utter pity, and died.

The faceless man turned to him, the insignia of a heart on his breast plate. The soldier stepped forward. He backed away. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Her eyes were still locked on him accusingly; the pale brown glinting lifelessly. He couldn't take it. He _screamed. _


	2. Ace

The king yawned. The sound echoed off of the dripping stone walls. The torch in his hand flickered. He wondered what could possibly be so important as to require his attention at this early hour. He continued through the bleak halls, undisturbed by the tortured, begging screams that enclosed him. He had long sense steeled himself against such noises. One had to be cruel if he wished for respect.

The ace smiled. He was always smiling. The screams of anger behind him demanded his attention as he turned the spool over in the furnace, the metal flickering as bright orange sparks took flight. He turned his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement, the brand held loosely in one hand.

"Si?"

"Father why?! How could you?! You monster! I demand release! Father! Father, do you hear me!? It's me, Alphonso! Your son! Your only son!"

The man was certifiably insane but it made no difference. Spies were not treated kindly, even if they came from an allied kingdom. However that did raise the question of how far he was allowed to go with this one. He couldn't kill him, the diamonds would be furious and use it to spark another conflict. They'd been looking for an excuse to do so.. "I'll give you a chance to explain yourself." He was so lenient..

"I know nothing!" Came the immediate retort, almost too defensive.

He sighed and swung the brand slightly, walking over to the chained man. Lights from the torches along the walls cast shadows across the room, enclosing the traitor in ropes of shadow. The lights flickered over his tan face, the smile gone. " Liar." he said, pressing the scalding instrument to the man's side.

"Antonio, what are ye doing?" The question was uncaring and soft, barely audible.

He would have thought that was fairly obvious. Antonio turned acidic green eyes on his king and bowed his head in respect, pressing the brand deeper into the man's side and slowly sliding it upward. " My apologies your Majesty, but what are you doing here?"

"You sent for me." His tone had gained volume, the usual proud smirk adorning his face. The kings own green eyes regarded his Ace carefully. "Or did you?"

Antonio nodded. Their conversation continued normally as if the screams of agony and pleads for mercy coming from the man in front of the Spaniard was nonexistent. "Si, but the torture chambers, your majesty? Could you not have waited until I could meet you on a lower level?"

"The king waits for no one!" Allistor snapped, quick as ever. "Especially not for a vagabond." How he loved to remind others of their lower status. Antonio was especially fun to tweak. It was so hard to get under his skin..That damnable smile ever the shield.

Antonio laughed it off. "Of course sire~" The metal twisted harshly into the spy's skin and he let out another sharp screech, finally drawing the king's attention. "Who is this?"

"Alphonso Chitadorra." He responded calmly, watching the man writhe in place, like a rat with its head caught in a trap. "He says I'm his father."

"Are you?"

Antonio sent Allistor a shielded look and he laughed. The mask wasn't so indestructible. "Calm yourself Antonio, I was only joking. Where is your sense of humor?" Antonio didn't respond to the barb, pressing the metal further into the spy's blistering skin. Allistor let out a nervous chuckle. "What else do you know?" He asked, trying to hide the tremor in his voice.

"By the insignia on his right palm, I believe he is from diamo-" "What?!" Allistor cut him off with an angered, horrified screech. "You can't torture a diamond citizen! We need their alliance! Think of the political impact!" He was boiling.

" With all due respect-" "No! You don't respect me, or this kingdom! If you held any you would be begging for forgiveness!" He was interrupted again. "Be grateful I am in a forgiving mood.."

"Of course _your Majesty._" There was a resounding slap. "Watch your mouth, ace." Antonio bowed his head. "Leave me. I'll clean up your mess." Antonio set the brand aside and left the room without another word.

~~~~~~~THISISALINE~~~~~~~~~~

Lovino sighed and glared at the poorly cultivated plants. Fucking lazy ass gardener..The tomatoes would ever grow like this. Lovno nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his head. "Fuck!?"

The laugh he received made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Maybe later love." His husband purred into his ear, licking the shell of it. Disgusting.. He didn't even attempt to hide his scowl, glaring at the man behind him as his hand slowly drifted lower, wrapping around the nape of his neck. "Queens don't scowl." He said lowly, squeezing his neck in warning.

Lovino responded by deepening his scowl, eliciting a sigh. "We have a court meeting tonight. Try not to embarrass me." " Of course, my king." He mentally cursed his parents. Allistor placed a rough kiss to Lovino's cheek before walking away, a confidant swagger. Lovino was tempted to throw a rock at his head. "Pompous ass. " He muttered, wiping harshly at his cheek. "Slobbers like a bitch." He sighed and flopped back into the grass. The sun always felt nice in the afternoons.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their voice. Lovino jumped slightly, and stood up, turning to face the person, he wasn't supposed to show such indecency. He scowled, seeing Antonio, and relaxed. "Something wrong? " Antonio asked, staring down at Lovino who was cast into his shadow. A smile hinted on his face. When was it not? He laughed lightly and ruffled Lovino's hair, knocking the crown askew. "What, did you think I was someone important pequeño?" His cheeks flushed faintly and he re-adjusted his crown in annoyance. "I'm not small..." he puffed out a cheek eyeing up to the other. "And I wasn't expecting someone to be here.." He sighed at Lovino's seriousness but only smiled brighter. "Oh, lo siento." He bowed dramatically. "I should have announced my arrival~,"he straightened. "I'm never far behind mi senor."

"Si _I know_ ," he retorted, folding his arms "you're up my ass wherever I go. How could I not know you are around?" he huffed, looking to the tomatoes, or what _could _have been tomatoes.

"How else am I supposed to protect you? If you need me, 'up your ass' is where I need to be." He laughed again.

His cheeks flushed and he picked a tomato (look-a-like), wiping it off on his shirt before biting into it. "Si, whatever..." he averted his eyes, moving to start to stroll down the cobblestone pathway of the gardens, his shoes clicking obnoxiously. "Bastard."


	3. Slap Jack

**So, I had no idea anyone was interested in this. XD Honestly, it was just a random idea that had no plot to speak of. I made something up and this is the product. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. This is for 'TheUselessOne'. I love your name, by the way. By it, I'm going to assume you like angst. eue So, you'll be getting this and a nice angsty one shot. O3O If you'd rather some other genre, drop me know and I'll make it up to you! ;7; Wow, this is a long Author's note. I guess I'll just end it here. XD**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I didn't do it... this time.**

* * *

Court was a bor. Lovino concluded this on his own as he shuffled along the walls. Courtiers swamped the room, chattering about anything and everything, but nothing that mattered. That was what court was for. Everyone who was anyone went to court for the season. If you didn't, you were no one. There were millions of rules that were held in place by nothing other than the threat of social disgrace, but it was extravagant. There were always parties, dances, masques, and plays. Court was nothing but a distraction.

Lovino's husband kept the nobles busy with their social games, distracting them with pleasures to keep them from paying attention to what really mattered, politics. If you knew politics, you were a useful man. If you knew politics at court, you were a dangerous man. All it would take was one usurper, one man foolish enough to think, and all the king had worked for would come crumbling down around him.

Allistor had everyone eating out of the palm of his hand. They were jumping over one another just to kiss his ring. Lovino scoffed, teetering on the outskirts of the crowd.

He was being watched.

Sentries stood about the room, their eyes glancing. Not them. No, the eyes of one in particular never left him, even as he turned to scowl at the masked man. The music had picked up pace. A whirling skirt blocked Lovino's view for a second, and then he was gone. No, not gone, he was whispering in Allistor's ear. The king seemed enraptured by the words flowing from his confidant's mouth. Then, Allistor's eyes snapped to him.

"Your majesty."

Lovino nearly jumped out of his shoes, whirling to face the Spaniard that had called for his attention. Lovino sent a withering glare into the shadows of the curtains where he knew Antonio stood.

"You sent for me?" Lovino nodded, his frown set in stone.

"I need to speak with you."

"I'm all ears, mi señor..."

"Not here, damn it!" Lovino snapped quietly, looking over his shoulder to ensure he wasn't being watched. "These are dangerous matters." From Antonio's silence, Lovino could tell that he understood. "Come to my room tonight." A moment more of silence, and Lovino knew Antonio was gone. He blended so well into the gathered faces, his finery no less than an average border lord.

Lovino's frown lessened as he slunk through the crowd. A few courtiers called on him, trying to immerse him into conversation, but he would have none of it. He knew what they wanted. Money, power, fame… all of these were tools of control. Allistor had harnessed how to use them. He was cruel, perfectly sensible, and unmerciful. But he failed to remember one thing. The horseman who pulls the reins too tightly is more likely to be bucked off.

Lovino narrowed hazel eyes on the back of Allistor's red head, his imagination supplying an explanation for the odd color of his hair. Blood. Allistor must have sustained an injury as a child, leaving him mentally unstable as he continued to bleed out, staining his hair the blinding shade.

If that were true, Allistor would die of a brain aneurism within the year. Dio was not that kind; Lovino would not hold his breath.

"You stare so curiously, your majesty." Lovino glanced up at the man standing at his side in boredom. A scowl replaced itself upon his face.

Sadiq Annon: the jack. He was Allistor's friend, advisor, and ally among the petty thieves whom Allistor also called his 'friends.' "I haven't figured out what I'm fucking looking at yet."

Sadiq answered with a boistures laugh, as if Lovino had just told some great joke. He wrapped a friendly arm around Lovino's shoulders, turning him to face the wall. Sadiq pointed to a painting of a woman. The sun appeared to be exploding behind her and she was shielding the earth with her body. Lovino's eyes drifted to the artist's signature. Ravais.

Sadiq's pulled him closer, his words barely above a whisper. "I know your game." Lovino's heart sped up so quickly, he was certain Sadiq could hear it.

"Che?"

The arm around his shoulders tightened, Sadiq's blunt nails digging into his arm. "Do not attempt to lie to me, my Queen. What were you doing with the Clover?"

Lovino immediately went on the defensive. "I was taking to him about the treaty, is that suddenly a crime?" His voice oozed venom. Venom he hoped would seep into Sadiq's open wound and melt him from the inside.

"No, but treason is." He produced a small violet coin purse, shaking it slightly to make the gold cling. "Stealing from the treasury, bastard?" Lovino shot back. Clever, but not that clever.

"Shame… I had hoped I would not have to tell my king his queen was untrustworthy, but it looks like I'll have to recommend something unsavory." Sadiq had Lovino's life in his hand. Worse, he could ruin everything Lovino had been working for since his wedding day.

"You should be careful how your tongue wags, bastard." Lovino warned, turning his back to Sadiq dismissively. "Lest someone chop it off." He liked to think he heard a swallow as he walked away.

* * *

A chambermaid closed the door behind Antonio with a heavy click, the shadows cast by the looming lumber dispersing. It took Antonio's eyes a moment to adjust to the dimmer lighting, but one the did, he was rewarded with a sight entirely unfamiliar.

Antonio knew Lovino was queen, but he'd never seen him look so regal. The swishing burgundy silk swept across Lovino's bare thighs as he walked. His steps were quieter, lacking the gaudy clacking heels. There was no crown upon his head, and if Antonio didn't know better, he would have assumed Lovino a harlot. A very expensive, high maintenance harlot.

"Your majesty." Lovino's eyes never left him, even as he leaned impassively against the wall.

"Tell me something, Ace." Antonio was surprised at the lack of insult, one eye narrowing curiously. "What are your duties?" That was what Lovino had called upon him for? It seemed a bit out of way to have requested him in the middle of the night, just to answer such a juvenile question.

"To die for king and country, Majesty."

Antonio watched as Lovino tilted his head, pushing himself from the wall. His hips swayed just a bit more than necessary, drawing the scandalous cloth in longer sweeps, revealing more of his smooth olive skin. Antonio's hand twitched.

"And me?"

"You, your majesty?"

Lovino stalked around him, hazel eyes wide and receiving. Lovino slid his arms over Antonio's shoulders, his hands gliding down Antonio's broad chest. His words were barely a whisper.

"Would you die for me, _Antonio_?" Lovino's lips brushed his ear, followed by a small, pink tongue.

"_Si_." There was no hesitance in his answer, a shudder, but no hesitation.

Lovino slipped a hand beneath Antonio's shirt, his fingertips tracing circles into Antonio's chest. "And _kill_?" The question was asked just before Lovino pressed his lips to Antonio's cheek. He received a nod. Lovino retracted his arms, slowly pulling away from the melting man. One word rang in his ears, an order and a request.

"Jack."

* * *

The clack of boots on tile echoed throughout the darkening hall. Sadiq looked over his shoulder, listening closely. He could have sworn he heard breathing. He took a step, and it picked up again, the only noise. His heart sped and he fled. Heavier steps followed him, the drumming growing louder. Sadiq stumbled, falling to the ground before pushing himself up. He rounded a corner and pressed himself to the wall. The steps were faster, having lost sight of him. The blade was heavier in Sadiq's palm than it was at his waist. Sadiq swung, his arm traveling faster than he was.

The dagger plunged into the man's throat, tearing through his would-be Assassin's jugular with ease. Sadiq yanked his hand away, the knife planted firmly in the man's throat. There was a sick choking sound, blood splattering onto the pristine white walls and floor. It soaked through his shoes, forcing him to walk on it. Blank eyes stared up at him. He stared in shock, trying to grasp why the now-dead man would wish him so. Sadiq's thoughts took a winding turn, slamming to a stop. Sadiq lifted his hand to touch the blood dripping down his neck; his head rolled across the floor.


	4. False Cut

_A false cut is a move used either in magic, or for cheating when playing card games. It appears to be a real cut, but leaves the deck in the same order as when it began. More sophisticated versions may make specific desired changes to the deck's order, while still appearing to be an innocuous normal cut._

_There are many ways to accomplish a false cut, involving misdirection or using complex moves to conceal the real result._

* * *

"You seem stressed, bastard." Lovino casually cut through the silence, moving a knight.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have two dead men on my hands. One of which, my advisor!" Allistor fumed silently, slamming his piece down. It was hard enough explaining to the dead chamberlain's family that he had been killed, apparently by the Jack for reasons they couldn't fathom. They didn't buy it and were certain that his murder was arranged, that he '_knew_' something he shouldn't. Peasants were so paranoid. Now, there were rumors circulating around the kingdom of shady business that didn't fucking exist!

"Just replace them." Lovino seemed so sure of his advice, as if men could be replaced with a single snap. Well, the chamberlain could. He was inconsequential. But Sadiq? A jack was a valuable man to have. Where would he find a man educated in their ways? They weren't easy to come by.

"If only it were that simple."

Lovino rolled his eyes, scooting a pawn across the board. His whole countenance screamed frustration. Allistor smiled. His queen was feeling neglected.

"What about that man with the scar?" The scar? Allistor narrowed an eye thoughtfully, twirling his bishop between his fingers.

"I thought he went to college to be a bard."

"He did," Lovino glanced up at Allistor before refocusing on the board. "But he was too fucking violent. He threatened to snap his lute professor's neck. His father felt he'd be more suited to warfare, but he took a liking to politics and psychological mierda. Isn't that the sort of shit Jacks do?" Lovino furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, tilting his head at a nodding Allistor.

Allistor chuckled at his queen's naivety. "No, dear queen… But it is a useful set of knowledge. Ay, he'd make quite a Jack. It's too bad he's stationed in the clover court. Maybe after the trea-"

"No!"

Allistor jumped, looking up to a now standing Lovino in surprise. The look seemed to drag Lovino from his enraged stupor and he slowly sat back down. "I-I mean n-no…"

"No?" His look was now one of curiosity.

"I-it would take too long. A-and you're one barrier short in court now. W-what if something bad happened and you didn't have someone to help you? I-I heard that jacks were important and-"

"Why do you care?" It was an honest question and one that had been nagging at Allistor since the beginning of Lovino's small philippic. Lovino wasn't exactly famed for being the kindest of souls. He seemed flustered.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you, bastard!" Lovino's face flushed a healthy red and he turned his eyes to his lap, fidgeting in embarrassment.

Allistor's mouth slowly morphed into a prideful grin, his eyes sparkling.

"All right, love. I'll make this Lars my new Jack, if only to soothe your worries." Lovino's blush deepened, but he seemed relieved, wide hazel eyes moving to Allistor's pleased face. "Oh, and one more thing…"

"Check mate." Allistor's grin grew wider, if possible, and Lovino scowled, examining the board for some sign that the redhead had cheated. Lovino stood in a huff and stormed from the room, leaving Allistor to revel in his victory.

Allistor may have won the game, but Lovino had moved a very important piece.

Lovino's robes fluttered around him annoyingly as he stalked away from Allistor's study. He never was a very fair loser. If anything, he would cheat, and then accuse the victor of cheating. He liked to think of it as a 'healthy competitive spirit.' Allistor had probably cheated.

Lovino snorted decisively as he rounded the corner. He grumbled the entire way to his own study, devising several different ways to shove those chess pieces up Allistor's ass, figuratively speaking… of course.

"You're in a good mood."

Lovino's eyes whipped to his desk as he entered the not-so-solitary room. A lovely blonde was perched on his desk, one long pale leg crossed over the other. Her green skirt was nothing, if not scandalous and was matched perfectly by the ribbon in her hair. Playful green eyes sparkled at him, accompanied by a cat like smile.

"Fantastico." He rolled his eyes, plopping down in the seat opposite her. He was met with a giggle and a pinch to the cheek.

"Oh, Lovi… You should be careful; all that frowning will give you premature wrinkles." Lovino scowled and swatted her hand away, blushing lightly.

"Like I give a damn."

"You should, those looks of yours are handy." She winked. "If I weren't such a prune, I'd do the seducing myself. But I blush." She batted her eyes at him and he rolled his. Prune… She was in her late thirties, but she was one of those women who grew more beautiful with age. She knew it, and loved to make a joke of her good fortune.

"So, is bruder in?"

"Depends, will Lars cooperate."

She smiled sweetly and tapped a perfectly manicured nail against her chin. "Hmm… let me think. Do these eyes look watery enough?" She widened her eyes slightly, forcing fake tears to the surface. The whole damn family was performance oriented. It was something of a tradition. She herself had come to court at the early age of twelve, when Lovino was still tottering around in diapers. She even claimed to have changed him once, which was impossible.

She had found him after the raid. He'd been cowering behind a fallen beam. She'd lost her father, the court jester, to the raid. Lars, her older half-brother, had wanted to raise her himself, but he'd been seen as 'unfit', leaving the servants to raise her, as she practically raised Lovino. They were one fucked up family…

She was a masque star, an actress. Basically, she was an amazing liar and Lovino needed that.

"Emma, you never fail to disappoint." She smirked at the compliment, uncrossing her legs as she poured herself a convenient glass of brandy.

"What happened to bella?" She passed him one, smiling indulgently.

"You're old."

She laughed outright, tipping her glass back. A bit sloshed onto the mahogany of his desk. "And you're a bitch." He managed a small smile at that.

"Touché."

* * *

A moan, long and drawn out dramatically, bounced off the walls. His shoulders dug into the plush mattress, fingers twining into red locks.

"Ahh-llistor. Ah-hah-a!" Lovino bucked his hips into Allistor's thrusts, dragging his nails down the man's pale back. Allistor bit into the skin of his shoulder, nipping it. Allistor's grip was near bruising on Lovino's hips as he drilled into the writhing Italian.

It was rough, a stress release. That's what Lovino was, but he was okay with that. It was something to hold over the bastard's head… If he received pleasure in the process, then more power to him.

Nails gorged their way down Allistor's back, pulling him closer, curling into him cruelly.

As usual, he came quickly, before Lovino. But Lovino moaned, arching into the redhead as he felt the swelling of the condom inside him. That's what made him cum, when the slick rubber pressed stubbornly against his prostate. He hid his disappointment, well-practiced in the art.

Allistor rolled off of him, settling onto his back lazily. He panted heavily, his breath slowly evening out. After a moment, he sighed, drawing Lovino's attention.

"Something wrong, bastard?"

"Ay, that jack."

Lovino propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the sprawled man. "What did he do?" Lovino tried to keep the worry from his voice, narrowing his eyes to cover the lapse.

"What didn't he do? He had a smartass comment for every proposition brought to attention. And when he wasn't criticizing, he was glaring! I think it was at me."

Lovino bit the inside of his cheek. How could he have expected Lars to behave himself? The man had a temper worse than a dragon on steroids. He'd have to ask Emma to talk to him, lest he be removed from his position before he could even accomplish anything.

Lovino scoffed, dragging a finger down the expanse of Allistor's pale chest. "As if anyone could have the balls to glare at you." Allistor allowed a small smile to grace his face, pleased by the praise.

"And, look at it this way." Lovino moved to straddle Allistor, pressing his nose to the now surprised red-head's. "He'll draw your attention to anything too fucking ridiculous with that damnable commentary of his... And he'll scare your critics shitless." Allistor furrowed his brows, seeping into thought.

"You seem very determined to-" He was cut off by Lovino's lips.

"And the more work he does for you, the more time you can spend..." Allistor moaned as Lovino pushed Allistor's dick into him, sliding up his body before sliding back down it. "With me."

Allistor chuckled, flipping them over.

"I do like spending time with you."

Lovino ran a hand through Allistor's clumped locks, pulling as Allistor thrusted into him, brushing just past his prostate.

"Mnhh-hahh... You mean in me." Allistor chuckled at that.

Lovino was never quiet when it came to sex. He screamed demands for more along with Allistor's name, each one slipping beneath the cracks of the door to a still form leaning against it. The man fisted his hand, his knuckles turning white.

Hours later, after Lovino had rested, he slipped out of Allistor's chamber, jumping back as his nose collided with a solid chest.

"The fu-" Lovino was cut off a soft pair of lips. What goes around comes around. Lovino automatically moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around a strong neck as calloused hands lifted and pressed him into the door of Allistor's bedroom. He wrapped his legs around his assaulter's waist, arching into him as that familiar calloused hand brushed down his spine. He pulled away from the kiss, trying to draw breath as startled hazel eyes met green.

Antonio.

"Damn it bastard." Lovino slapped Antonio's chest, growling under his breath.

"He's dead."

"Che?" Lovino floundered for a word, caught off guard by the sudden announcement.

"Lord Aaron is dead." It took a moment for the words to register in Lovino's fogged mind. He searched Antonio's face.

"You?" He received a nod, followed by Antonio swooping down for another kiss. Lovino turned his head to the side, Antonio's lips grazing his cheek. He wasn't pleased.

"I told you to wait, damn it!" Lovino slapped Antonio's chest again, in annoyance this time. It was too soon. They couldn't just have men dying left and right. Allistor would grow too suspicious if all of his supporters suddenly started kicking the bucket. A suspicious king was not good company, and Lovino would rather not have to distract him.

Sex, no matter how good, could only do so much.

Lovino sighed, running a hand down Antonio's chest. Antonio's skin felt like hot silk beneath his fingertips. "Don't be so hasty bastard." Antonio's muscles rippled as Lovino's hand ran over his abdomen, dipping beneath the waistband of his pants to play with the soft curls there. He was pleased to feel Antonio's dick, standing at attention as a soldier awaiting orders.

Lovino brushed his lips down Antonio's neck, retracting his hand to weave it through Antonio's coffee colored curls. Antonio bucked into him and he gasped, Antonio's hardened cock pressing against his ass through the thin material of his gown. Antonio did it again and again, humping his now moaning queen.

His reward.


End file.
